F-Zero: Seppuku
F-Zero: Seppuku is the largest F-Zero fan fiction on the internet, comprised of three parts all taking place in separate years. The story can be found both on Fanfiction.net, AuthorsTea, and Deviantart. In total, F-Zero: Seppuku contains a total of 200+ chapters, each ranging from 7,000-9,000 words, for a grand total of 1.6 million words. Past readers of F-Zero: Seppuku have credited the story for the long romantic build and its atypical size. Part 1/3 is rated 'T,' Parts 2/3 and 3/3 are rated 'M' for increased violence and sexuality. Plot (Part I) F-Zero: Seppuku is a story following a twenty-three year old homeless woman, Chiya Flower, living within the "Lower City." Chiya had been forced off of her planet, Mysteria (Mist Flow) for reasons she keeps to herself, and now simply wishes to get a fresh start in life and land a job somewhere. Having lived in an abandoned warehouse for several years, Chiya now finds herself faced with another annual season of F-Zero--her favorite sport to watch. A night before the race starts, Chiya is jumped by two drunk men--who are trying to force themselves onto her sexually. Fortunately, Chiya is saved by a dark and mysterious man known as Lieutenant Seppuku--who she believes to be a fanatic of Captain Falcon. Seppuku, a licensed F-Zero racer, offers a handgun and inspires her to pursue her dream of building an F-Zero machine of her own. The following day, Chiya would meet a young Korean man five years older than her, Earl Bendek. Upon accepting a scheduled date with him for the second race of the annual Grand Prix, she soon finds her life instantly getting more interesting. Along the road, Chiya becomes a member of Seppuku's secret Lower City vigilantee group with a mission to stop a gang war that has arisen between the Bloody Chain's Michael Chain, and Red Star's Brock Blaskovitz. Chiya, Earl, and Seppuku now all work as a team, working around the clock to help Seppuku win the Grand Prix, Chiya to build an F-Zero machine, and to end the gang war of the Lower City. Plot (Part II) One year has passed since Chiya first met Seppuku and Earl. She now considers the two her best friends (and to some extent, her family) and has completed her F-Zero machine, the Purring Kitten. Her friendship with Earl has blossomed over the course of a year to a point where a certain romance may exist. Seppuku, on the other hand, views Chiya more negatively than the previous year; now viewing her as an occasional ear sore. Despite this, the three remain part of the organization in Seppuku's hidden base. Little do they know, far away in space, Black Shadow and his Dark Million organization slowly forms the perfect plot to at long last execute their master plan. Such a plan will see an end to humanity, and to replace it with a more 'perfect' species which views him as a deity. With Dark Million at Team Seppuku's throat, along with Captain Falcon and the Galactic Space Federation; everyone mobilizes for an extended war against the dark empire, while also preparing for Chiya's very first annual Grand Prix. Plot (Part III) Chiya and Earl now live alone together in Seppuku's base, as he had been arrested by the Federation the following year and sentenced to execution. He promises that if he escapes from this predicament, he will come for Chiya seeking revenge for apparently betraying him. Meanwhile, Black Shadow prepares his clone army for the final course of his master plan--the attack on Mute City that will ultimately turn planet Earth into nothing more than a giant parking lot for his new empire. Part 3/3 ends with Chiya recognizing the supernatural blood she now possesses, which allows for her to communicate with blood-linked family from beyond the grave. As a result, she benefits from certain advice from the now-deceased Rose Flower and more. Anime/Manga style F-Zero: Seppuku uses the manga/anime writing and artstyle--using excessive amounts of expression and unusual human behavior that would typically be found in most Japanese cartoons/comics. On Deviantart, very consistent drawings will be made in chibi style--meaning in a more simplified and cute way. Along with the chibi styled drawings, the story also features a very common usage of Japanese letters--as the story is revolved around Mute City, Japan. While the story is in English, it is implied that the characters are actually speaking Japanese. The Editing Phase Ever since its creation, F-Zero: Seppuku has underwent periods of editing for the sake of grammar, plot holes, and inconsistencies. With F-Zero: Seppuku now a completed series, there exists a situation where all of Part 1/3 has received editing; but Part 2/3 and 3/3 remain only partially edited. For this reason, the story may be unappealing to some in that certain 'minor' content from Part 1/3 may not properly sync up with Part 2/3 and 3/3. It is still very well possible to read the entire saga in its present state, however, one should expect minor unedited issues throughout Part 2/3 and 3/3; such as Excalibur being called a 'Manchu' in early Part 2/3, but a 'Korean' in the unedited chapters. Furthermore, unedited chapters contain content that is due for deletion/fixing that may potentially offend certain viewers. The Seppuku Universe F-Zero: Seppuku has received both praise and criticism in fair quantity for defying canon lore and creating its own version of the F-Zero universe, along with a recreation of F-Zero's canon characters. The story, however, goes off a mix of GP Legend and F-Zero X/GX. Some examples of notable differences in the Seppuku Universe would be: Jody Summer is a German from Bavaria, worked her way up to Chief Commander of the Galactic Space Federation. There is an ''annual ''Grand Prix that gives out one billion Federation credits to the winner. Megan (or 'Megan Valhalla' in the Seppuku Universe) is a right-wing opponent to Jody Summer in the chain of Federation Command. Deathborn is a 'partner' of Black Shadow, not an underling/master. Mute City is future Tokyo, not New York City. The Galactic Space Federation of Planets rivals the planet of Mysteria (Mist Flow) and Magica--two sovereign and hostile planets. Big Blue, Green Plant, Devil's Forest, etc. are considered 'Federation colonies' that are not yet self-sustaining. Violence, sexuality, philosophies, etc. are more prevalent here than in canon F-Zero. However, there are also many similarities, for example: Samurai Goroh and Antonio Guster are bitter rivals. Captain Falcon is without argument the best racer, and perhaps the strongest character. Black Shadow still obsesses over destroying Captain Falcon. Princia is the monarch of her respective planet, Magica. Dr. Stewart still speaks fondly of his deceased father. John Tanaka still has a (comedic) romantic interest in Jody Summer. Criticism has come from the idea that F-Zero: Seppuku should have mirrored that of the canon material, but instead took its own direction for the sake of more literary freedom to the author. For this reason, those looking for a clear cut F-Zero story that sticks to the canon lore is recommended to look elsewhere. Category:Fan Fiction Category:F-Zero (series)